


The Origin of Team Seven

by windfallswest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://tsuyume.livejournal.com/">tsuyume</a>, because she drew me <a href="http://tsunade-jr.livejournal.com/5960.html?thread=55624#t55624">Iruka with Sasuke's duck-butt hair</a>. (I <i>still</i> have this thread open so I can stare at that Picard gif further down, ftw.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Origin of Team Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuyume](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsuyume).



> Written for [tsuyume](http://tsuyume.livejournal.com/), because she drew me [Iruka with Sasuke's duck-butt hair](http://tsunade-jr.livejournal.com/5960.html?thread=55624#t55624). (I _still_ have this thread open so I can stare at that Picard gif further down, ftw.)

Alarm: *sounds*

Iruka: Ohshit

Kakashi: Ohshit

Ninja: *assemble to be briefed on this week's crisis*

Hokage: Kakashi! Good, you're he--

Hokage: Iruka-sensei? What happened...to your...hair? *is mesmerised by Iruka's biceps*

Iruka: Um--

Iruka: *turns the approximate colour of a tomato, not that you can see very well because most of his face is concealed behind a mask*

Kakashi: *appears*

Hakage's eyes: *bleed at the sight of Kakashi's faux-hawk*

Hokage: *does not think about what the crisis is interrupting*

Hokage: Okay, Kakashi, you're our front line because I can't deal with being able to see your nipples through that shirt. But if Guy-sensei starts stripping to make a point, I'm going to saddle you with the most obnoxious genin-teams I can find for the next ten years

Hokage: They don't pay me enough for this...


End file.
